An Accident In The Rain
by XOAnn13OX
Summary: A walk home that will never be the same again. Tala bumps into a girl and discovers April is a fan, but a cool and pretty girl who no longer beyblades. But after helping her up off the ground and picking up his things, he makes his way home. He then finds out his beyblade has disappeared and theres only one place it could be! Where he met April. TalaxOC oneshot.


**An Accident In The Rain. TalaxOC.**

Carrying the heavy shopping bags down the quiet roads of the nearby town, the red haired Russian sulked to himself quietly with his earphones blaring down his ear drums. The journey in the rain was never an enjoyable experience, especially when the red hair started to sink down into his view.

_Damn Bryan being ill when it was his turn to get the shopping this week_ – The Blitzkrieg leader cursed to himself mentally.

But just when Tala swayed his head to shift his fringe, he suddenly felt a vibrating pain dwell within his nose and forehead. Bang! "Uh." He gasped and dropped his shopping bags to the soaking wet pavement, to place his wrap his broad hands around his petite nose. He was checking for blood, luckily, there wasn't any.

"Oh man." A female voice from below him spoke, sounding like she was a little irritated.

Opening his eyelids to reveal his ice blue eyes, he curiously looked down to where the voice came from and felt his heart rise into his mouth. "Are you okay?" Tala asked, sounding a little guilty as he held out his hand to help her off the ground.

Sitting on her backside to feel the water instantly invade her jeans, underwear and skin from the waist down, the lilac haired female sighed heavily and opened her eyes to register what just happened. Her backside was stinging yet her nose was giving out an eye watering pain. "No, I hate being hit in the nose." She answered with both her hands over the small facial feature.

Slowly, a smile crawled up over his dry lips and Tala crouched down to the petite women to pick up her university books. _Law? Holy shit, she's intelligent - _He blinked and gazed into her eyes innocently. "Here, let me help you up." Never did the stubborn Russian apologise, but he always did it in his own little way.

"Okay?" The girl picked up her umbrella next to her and accepted his hand to stand up onto her feet. She then paused to realise something, her sea blue eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Valkov? The beyblader Tala?"

"Yea?" Tala raised an eyebrow and handed the girl her books. "And you are?"

"Holy shit man." She laughed with nerves. "You were like my role model when I was growing up."

_I never really know how to respond to this stuff_ – Tala bit his lower lip and shrugged to restore his cool. "Thanks I guess? But you have no idea how often I hear that. What's your name?" He explained and watched the girl stand there getting wet, her white shirt going see through to reveal her black bra. _Don't stare, don't stare!_ – His cheeks began to burn violently like a wild fire.

"I can imagine. You're a super cool guy." She paused for a moment to pick up her red umbrella that was on the ground. Luckily, it wasn't damaged. "My name is April. How come you didn't see me walking by?"

Tala twitched and pointed to his wet hair. "Yea, so what's your excuse then?" He answered a little bluntly.

April then burst out laughing. "I was pulling my phone out my trouser pockets, it got a little stuck." She watched him roll his eyes with amusement before bending down to pick up her umbrella. "I don't see the point in using this now. I'm already soaking wet." She added and pushed the button to bring the umbrella down.

"Tell me about it." The Blitzkrieg leader then bent down to pick up all his shopping bags. "Anyways, I will let you get on. I have to get home as Bryan isn't very well."

"Fair enough. It was lovely meeting you Tala. Thank you."

"Huh? Sure. See you around April."

* * *

Walking in the room with a cup of warm soup in his hands, the now dry Blitzkrieg leader who was finally home, approached his flued up teammate who was dying on the sofa like a lifeless zombie. Tala sighed heavily at his sweating and aching team-mate. "Here, as you are refusing to eat. It's the least you can get down you." He explained and held out the cup to hand to Bryan.

"Thanks Tala." The silver haired beyblader mumbled and reached out to accept the cup in a weak manner. I_t was heavier then it looked too! Not to mention fucking hot! _– The womanizer thought to himself and instantly sat up to place it down on the side table next to him. "Spencer is waiting to speak to you, something about a beyblade update. He's gone to collect the goods from our sponsor now though. So he won't be back until later."

"Oh right." Tala mumbled and sat down on the other end of the sofa, away from Bryan. He reached into his pocket to grab hold of the Wolborg beyblade."My beyblade could do with some new parts, especially with all the rain we've been having."

Yet when Bryan turned to face his team-mate, he noticed his leaders facial expression drop in a pale panic. "The rain has been shit." He paused to watched Tala search all around his body for something. "What have you lost? Your bank card or something?" He laughed faintly and rubbed his swelling nose.

"Fuck. Tell me this is not happening!"

Blinking blankly, Bryan couldn't help but laugh. "Tala? What?!" He asked and reached over to the side table to grab hold of the pain killers.

That's when it hit him, Tala knew the only place his beyblade could be and that was when he bumped into the girl. It must have fallen out his pocket when he bent down! His poor Wolborg! It could have been stolen! Especially if April didn't pick it up.

Tala's pale skin wrenched against his toned muscular body and his heart race picked up like a rocket. "I need to go back out. Right now." He announced in a breathless manner, rushing over to grab hold of his coat on the hangers.

"You're joking. You will be ill like me."

"I couldn't give a shit as long as I found Wolborg." The Blitzkrieg leader finished and rushed out the door to run back to the scene where he met April. His eyes just wanted to roll out of his head when he realised his beyblade or the lilac haired girl wasn't there. "Fuck!"

Slamming his fist into the nearby wall in frustration, the wet Blitzkrieg boy bit his lower lip and closed his eyelids to swallow those emotional tears that were beginning to dwell within his ice blue eyes. He'd now came to the conclusion that someone had stolen his beyblade and now there were having a field day with it.

But just when he was about to give up with his swollen and numb fist, turning around to lean his back against the street shop wall, something caught his attention. April's mobile phone was laying down on the floor next to him. "No way." Tala gasped in relief and grabbed the object like his life depended on it.

He searched through the mobile phone, noticing some pretty selfies and fun photographs with friends on a night out. _She did look cute and crazy_ - The red haired Russian smirked with amusement for a split second, until he finally found a contact that seemed legit to find her whereabouts.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is April there?"

Judging by the sound of the voice on the other end of the phone, it sounded like a parent from a wealthy background. "Who is calling please?" She asked, sounding very protective and loving.

"Its her friend Tala. I need to meet her because I have found her mobile phone."

A sigh left the womens voice from the other end of the phone. "Thank goodness you have called with such good news. April is searching everywhere for it and she would have been in quite a bit of trouble if that wasn't found. Where would you like her to meet you Tala?"

"Tell her I'm in the town. She'll know where to go from there."

* * *

About half an hour later, a familiar figure appeared onto the scene with an eyebrow raised on her petite and lightly make up'd face. "Hello again stranger. I believe you have something that belongs to me." The girl spoke in a relieved yet amused tone, as she witnessed Tala still poking through her phone. _Nosey twat._

Jumping for a moment, Tala stood up straight from the wall and felt relief run through his figure too. "Maybe." He answered in a confident and more approachable tone.

"I hope you haven't nosed through it too much. There is some pretty personal stuff on there…"

"Yea I know. Bank details, photographs, university log in numbers. I've seen it all, not read it though." Tala interrupted and held out the phone directly to her. "I was only playing temple runner whilst waiting anyways."

April then blinked blankly and accepted the gadget from him. "Thanks. You have no idea how much trouble you have saved me. If there is any way I could help you, then let me know." She spoke in a very grateful tone, wanting to hug the cute guy for his heroic deed.

"Actually, there is." The red haired male announced, getting back to his serious side. "Did you see my beyblade earlier?"

She nodded a yes and smiled warmly, reaching into her purse to pull out the small round white object. "After saying goodbye, I saw it on the ground. But when I turned around to give it to you, you'd gone." The petite girl in a pair of jeans and black t-shirt added, "It was a little wet and I knew you'd get hold of me somehow. So I took it home to hair dry it." April chuckled a little and held out the object to him.

Tala felt his eyes widen with joy for the first time in a long time, he accepted the gadget quickly. The reality of holding his most prized possession made his headache suddenly fade away, just like the black clouds in the sky. "There is no way; I could thank you enough April." He spoke in a soft and grateful tone.

"I guess this makes us even then huh?" She expressed and felt her cheeks burn a little at his cute moment. Yet, disappointment dwelled within the pit of her stomach at the thought of saying goodbye to the Russian for good. "Well, I suppose I better let you get on again. You have an ill team-mate to take care of."

"What? You don't want to go out for a drink then?" Tala placed the object into his pockets along with his hands. "It's Friday evening and judging by your photos, you're out every weekend."

April felt her body go numb and her heart stop beating for a second. "You looked through my photos?" She gasped with embarrassment, but that all soon slipped aside when she registered what Tala just asked. "I'm sure I can arrange a night out just for you. Have you been out before?" The lilac haired girl placed her phone into her purse.

"Yea I have been out now and then with my team-mates. Nothing exciting though." He shrugged and approached the girl, stepping into her personal space with a sudden confident sensation appearing in his guesture. _What came over him?_ "How about I pick you up in a taxi?"

"Sure. Don't see why not." April mumbled, feeling the love sick nerves get the best of her. It wasn't everyday a role-model and bad boy acknowledged a girl like her, she was definitely going to make the most of this situation, just like Tala was. "Do you want me to write the address down for you?"

"No, text it me." He instantly replied before hearing the sound of her mobile phone go off. "I've already text you my number."

"Someones a little eager." April teased and felt her muscles go numb at the fact of having his phone number. "See you at 8 then?"

"Whatever suits you. I don't care." The Russian shrugged and felt his eyes widen with shock when he felt the sensation of a pair of lipglossed smooth lips press against his burning cheeks. That smooth touch, made him just want to melt on the spot, meanwhile his stomach performed summersaults. "Huh?"

"You're so cute when you try to act confident around a girl." April whispered seductively in his ear, before stepping away from him, to walk down the road home. "See you tonight then."

_I'm not trying?_ – He thought to himself and raised an eyebrow. "See you tonight April." Tala replied a slight speechless manner and placed his hand onto his fiery cheek where she'd kissed him. His first kiss? Nobody had to know that but him. _What an intelligent, cheeky, fun and beautiful girl_ – The Blitzkrieg leader thought to himself, turning around to make his journey home to prepare for tonight.

_Fuck Bryan, Spencer can baby sit him just for tonight._

* * *

**A/N:** I have been craving to write a oneshot for ages, so here it is! A random idea finally popped into my head and it just had to be typed up whilst it was fresh. Personally, this idea made me melt in some areas and I really enjoyed writing this. If anyone would like a oneshot then please private message me or type below in the review box Name, Age, Nationality, Personality, Beyblade Info (if you do) and Crush. Thanks and let me know what you think – **Love XOAnn13OX.**


End file.
